Engaged in Hatred
by Nightingale Angel
Summary: Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy are as different as they can be, and they know it. What will happen when they are forced to spend a lot more time with each other than they want to, not only pretending to be friends, but a lot more?...
1. Prologue

_Storyline: Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy are as different as they can be, and they know it. Completely disliking each other they keep harassing one another, keeping up their old Hogwarts grunt. What will happen when they are forced to spend a lot more time with each other than they want to, not only pretending to be friends, but a lot more?... _

_Ship: GW/DM_

_Rating: T/M ? Rated for language and possible future scenes, probably more towards rating T_

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, neither the environment nor the characters are mine; they all belong to J.K, even though I know we all are deeply jealous of her… (The plot is mine though:P)_

_R&R_

_ps. Please, read this in full window, otherwise the layout wil be a bit messy... ds._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Prologue**

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the littlest Weasley," his arrogant, drawling voice carried easily through the corridors of the Albus Dumbledore Theatre. "I'm surprised your mother even let you out of the house. But of course, maybe there is no 

house anymore, the fact that it didn't cave in ages ago is really astonishing," he smirked while he shortened the distance between him and the fierce red head in front of him. Currently she was standing with her back against him, but he knew

that would change in a matter of seconds; she wasn't a girl who just walked away. Slowly, as if trying to keep her anger under control, she turned to him with a challenging smile on her lips, before giving him her reply. "Hello to you to,

Malfoy. How pleasant to see you outside that kindergarten you call your office. Thank you for asking, _yes_, my mother _has_ let me out tonight. She was a little bit worried about me meeting a conceited dunce, but I told her you wouldn't

come." Taken aback for just a second, his gray eyes gazed into hers, making her feel rather uncomfortable, before he slowly put his hand on the small of her back, making the space between them non-existent, and pushed her against the

wall. "So, Weaslette, are you telling me you lied to your mother just to be with me?" He could see a shadow of fear on her face, when she was searching the corridor up and down for someone to come to her rescue. If they had had their

wands, she would still have had a shot, when it came to witchcraft she was extremely talented, but unfortunately, for her, they had been told to hand in their wands before entering the theatre, new safety regulations… If she wanted to get

away, she would have to fight him, and they both knew he was to strong for her, even though he was one of the few. "Don't flatter yourself Malfoy, first of all I didn't realise you'd come, trust me, I wouldn't be here if I did. And second of

all, it's you who's pushing me up a wall, I didn't know you have the hots for me. I must admit, it kind of sickens me." The comment didn't cause his anger as she had expected. It didn't cause the anger which she was so accustomed to since

their Hogwarts days. The anger which she knew exactly how to handle, the anger which scared her, but also might detain his attention for just the few seconds she would need to get out of the tight grip he had her in. Instead he just gave her

another one of his famous Malfoy smirks and lowered his head down to her ear until he almost touched her skin. "I wouldn't call it the "hots" Weaslette, just the slightest bit of…manly attention, even though I dislike you as much as possible

for mankind. Don't worry, I don't want you for "you", who would, but if you haven't noticed you've got a nice piece of ass and I wouldn't mind you with a lot less clothes on up against this wall, even though I would have to disinfect myself

afterwards." "Get lost, Malfoy!" she said behind gritted teeth. "With pleasure", he answered, releasing her and elegantly sweeping of down the corridor, leaving her alone, still feeling his breathe against her bare skin, causing goose bumps to

rise over her entire body. Oh how she hated him!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what did you guys think? I promise it gets better, I just wanted to get stareted. English isn't my first language (I'm from Sweden) so I would be really happy if you'd tell me if I do something wrong, what you like and what i could have done better. This chapter isn't betad, so if anyone wouldn't mind betaing the next chapters for me I would really appreciate it. But most of all, review and make my day:P


	2. Chapter 1 No one Messes With a Weasley

**Chapter 1**

**-No one messes with a Weasley-**

She woke up by the sun shining in her eyes. Moaning she turned around and hid her face in the pillow before doing her usual "the day after" check. Starting from below she stretched out her long, slim legs, and since they felt okay, no bruises 

or sprained ankles, she stretched the rest of her body before moving on to what she dreaded the most. She didn't even have to shake her head to feel the headache. It was there, and it was very painful. Hadn't she learned her lesson from all

those other times? Alcohol is _bad_! Alcohol makes your head hurt! She couldn't remember how many times she had promised herself not to drink again. It probably was every time she woke up with a hangover, because if there was anything

she hated it was a headache. Any other pain she could handle, but headaches were sent from hell. Telling herself a trillion times that she was stupid she moved on to focus on the other thing that was nagging in her head, something that she

had forgotten. Possibly remembering what it was she made a huge effort and turned her head around again to look at her alarm clock which was currently lying on the floor. Confirming her fear it read "YOU ARE LATE" with radiating red

neon letters which made her head ache even more. Searching her brain she remembered waking up about an hour ago to her alarm clock's annoying screams telling her to get up. If she remembered correctly she had just screamed back at it

and then thrown it on the floor when it didn't agree to shut up. Magic alarm clocks were so annoying, almost more annoying than her mom when she used to wake her up. With another moan she forced her body up off the bed with her heart

set on hurrying and _maybe_, but just maybe, be on time for work. Unfortunately, her body and her mind didn't seem to have the same opinion of how _fast, _fast was; her movements were slower than a snail's. After getting her feet into her

slippers she tried to make her way through the crowded room filled with shoes, dresses, bags and makeup from yesterday's preparations, to try to get a hold of the anti-hangover potion in her bathroom cabinet. Another _really _bad thing

about hangovers is that, somehow, you always seem to forget that you are a witch and actually can summon the potion with an accio-spell and you always go out on the adventure, the very dangerous adventure, to actually _walk _to the

potion.

---------------------

Standing in front of the mirror about half an hour later, she looked at herself, quite satisfied with her appearance. Her hair was still as orangey red as it had been when she was younger, and it sometimes still reminded you of a fire, but she

seemed to have grown into it and it actually fitted her lightly tanned face, with the blue eyes and clean lines. Also it matched her temper, she was definitely not light-tempered and she had no problem with speaking her opinions or speak up

for herself. She didn't have a problem with hitting someone either actually, it was not for nothing she was one of the best aurors in Britain. She smiled at this, remembering her nickname, used both fondly, and also, let's say… less fondly. She

couldn't remember when she got it, but "Fire-Angel" had almost become a synonym to "Ginny Weasley". Having put on a black skirt-suit, with the skirt much shorter than her other colleague's, she moved on to her hair and makeup. She

straitened her hair with a spell and let it out, with only one unruly curl just by her forehead. About to put on her makeup, intent to let no one notice her hangover, she noticed that she had scratched her skin on her forearm and her mood got

worse when she remembered that she hadn't done it herself. That bloody Malfoy, why couldn't he leave her alone? It was bad enough that she had to work with him, none the less _compete _with him about who was the best auror, but did he

also have to harass her? It was okay during work, she was after all, the better of them, and sometimes it was even refreshing with their little fights, teasing and competitions. She could live with that. Only, now, when she was not only from a

respected, if poor, old pureblood wizard family, she was also successful, and quite frankly, famous. This meant that there were a lot of parties, balls and charity events which she had to attend. It's not that she didn't enjoy them, she did, a

party girl as she was. What she hated was that Malfoy _always _was there too, he had always been. He, in contras to her, was _born _to attend such parties, something which he never failed to remind her of. Hence, not even during her spare

time she could avoid him, that pompous prat. He was _always _there, and she hated it. She hated him. Running towards the fireplace in her high heels, she took a quick look at her watch and let a satisfied smile play on her lips for a few

seconds. She had exactly five minutes to go, then she would only be half an hour late.

-------------------------

Shutting the door quietly behind her, she sighed and started to think of all the paper-work that lay before her. That was another thing she hated, except for Malfoy. She was rather out on the field. She had just had a talk with her boss

about her always being late. That talk could have been awfully horrible, for Malfoy it would have been, but since her boss was Harry, all she had to do was smile sweetly and say that she was "so sorry!" and that it would "never happen

again",which they both knew was a lie. Then she would say something about when she would see him and Blaise for dinner and how she possibly would tell his boyfriend, Blaise that is, that Harry wore that out-of-fashion tie again, the one

which heknew that Blaise hated. Harry would laugh, and ask her to please not tell Blaise, and _try _to be on time the next day. She would promise, of course, and she would walk out of there, them both knowing that she wouldn't be on time

and thatBlaise somehow _would_ find out about that tie anyway. This is what happened today as well, and she smiled to herself. She loved it! To make her day even better, she saw Malfoy walking through the corridors. Just the person she

was looking for, believe it or not, because now she could get her revenge. Catching up with him she put on her most seductive smile and pushed him against the wall leaning in to him. "You know Malfoy," she whispered, "I've been thinking

about that thing you said the other night. You know, that thing about up against a wall?.." She could see the shock spreading on his face, but in the same time his arrogance shown threw, it was obvious that he was certain that she wanted

him. "I've even been dreaming of it," she continued and felt satisfied when she heard his breathe fasten as she let her hands play over his chest. "The thing just is…" she moved her lips closer to his, "in my dreams," now she was so close that

they almost kissed "I see Harry, not you." She broke away, and with a last stroke on his arm she walked away with a huge smile on her face, receiving a cup of coffee from one of her colleagues as she went. When she reached the corner of

the corridor, she stopped and turned around. Malfoy was still standing where she left him; apparently not sure of what had just happened. Leaning casually against the wall she called out to him; "You know, I always win ferret!" and with that

she blew him a kiss and turned around the corner. No one messes with a Weasley, at least not if her name is Ginevra!

* * *

What did you guys think?

R&R, please?


	3. Chapter 2 Mud cake Revenge

_Hey Guys,_

_I'm sorry it took me such a long time to update. school has been crazy, and I've had somewhat of a writers block. To be better when it comes to updates I have decided to start to write shorter chapters but to update more often. I hope this will work out better, both for me and for you. Now, enough with the talking. Here comes the next chapter! Enjoy! _

_ps. you know these boxes made by the twins to skip school when they tried to annoy Umbridge? I don't remember there name, I think it was somethin along the lines with snacker boxes, so that's what I've called them, but if it's wrong, please correct me... Ds_

**Chapter**** 2**

**-Mud****cake****Revenge-**

Ginny took a quick look at her watch and sighed loudly. She felt so bad for herself. There were still four hours left of the day, and all of them were supposed to be devoted to paperwork. It had been a slow week, a sort of week where 

apparently no one felt like doing anything wrong. Something to break the law. Ginny hated those weeks, why didn't people want to go to Azkaban? Why did they have to be so freakily non-criminal? BORING! 

Sometimes Ginny surprised herself by wishing for Voldemort to come back. Of course she didn't wish that for real, but it had been much more exciting when he was around. They had had a goal and a mission. They were going somewhere, 

and even when she wasn't allowed in the order, there had still been excitement all the time. The few times there hadn't, it had always been easy to create some. A few snacker-boxes and some Filibusters'' fireworks had taken care of that.

She wanted an adventure.

---------------------

A knock on the door abruptly took Ginny out of her daydreams and back into reality. Paper-working reality, but coffee-smelling reality as well apparently, at least at the moment. "Coffee break!" her best friend Sarah shouted and dared a 

glance into Ginny's crowded and not very tidy office. "If you can get out of there even though you have that mess to climb through, that is…" she continued smirking, and headed towards the coffee room.

Ten seconds later Ginny too was in the coffee room. To think that she wouldn't be able to get out? She had lived with her messy brothers (and lately her messy self) long enough to be an expert in escaping crowded locations. It was a piece

of cake, not only figuratively speaking, but literally as well. "Who baked?" she asked looking at Sarah already sitting by the table with a delicious looking piece of the creamiest mud cake ever. "Malfoy!" Sarah answered already with

laughter in her eyes as Ginny quickly dropped her own piece of cake as if it had burnt her. "Damn it," she thought to herself, "it looked so good!" With a huge cup of coffee in her hand she retreated to her office, now in a far worse mood

than before. The coffee break had just been destroyed. Not fun!

Ginny found herself thinking of that chocolate cake the entire day. She wanted it so bad! She wanted it so much she actually considered sneaking out to the coffee room to eat a piece when no one was watching, _even though_ Malfoy had

baked it. Yes, she had made up her mind, she would do it. Coming to think about it, it surely wasn't Malfoy who had baked it anyway. His house elves must have done it, he had simply just brought it to work, and that's not as bad. At least

that was what she was trying to convince herself as she once again set off towards the coffee room. 

---------------------

Unfortunately, someone had made it there before her, as she entered the room she saw Malfoy sitting at the table, taking a break from his own paper work. He hated it as much as she did. "Coming for my chocolate cake I see" he said with

his drawling voice, obviously amused at the fact that it looked so delicious that she was willing to eat it even though it was he who had baked it. "No," she lied, changing her direction and instead headed towards the coffee machine. "Are you

sure" he whispered in her ear, "'cause it's really good!" She could feel his body up close against her back; he had her trapped against the kitchen sink. "Yes, I'm sure," she said her voice trembling a bit, and she reached for a coffee cup.

"Liar!" he grabbed her by her wrist and turned her around, still pressing his body against hers. "I know you want it! Don't you want it?" he teased, moving his spoon closer and closer to her mouth. Ginny could see why he was so good at

getting people to confess their crimes, he was very persuasive. And that cake looked so delicious. She hated him for knowing that she was almost addicted to mud cake and everything else chocolate, still, she parted her lips and nodded

slightly. Just as she thought that she finally would get a taste of that, assumed to be delicious, cake, he drew his spoon back and instead took the bite himself. Annoyed, but not completely surprised, she huffed slightly and he smirked at her.

"Don't worry," he said, "you will get your cake… just not for free." He traced his hand up her thigh, letting it come to rest on the small of her back, pressing her even tighter against him. Once again he smiled, he really enjoyed this. Seeing

the confusion in her eyes, the slight fear that only he could make her feel and that hidden twinkle which told him that, even though she wouldn't admit it, she liked their little game, he continued; "It's not very expensive though, a kiss will do."

He smirked even more when her glances at the cake told him that she actually considered it, and he shifted his hand, now putting it under her blouse and tracing her spine with small circular movements. She shuddered involuntarily and that

was what seemed to get her into her right mind. "I don't want you, ferret, or your cake!" she spat at him, anger in her face. "Lies darling, just a lot of lies", he answered, kissed her cheek, and with a last strike over her but, left the room. It

seemed as the score was even again. 


	4. Chapter 3 Do as you're told!

**Hi again guys! First of all I would like to thank all of you new readers who put my story on your story alert. I got very happy to see that! And then I woul like to remind you again, that this story should be read in full window, not to mess up the layout. If i don't do the layout as I have now, the text will be all squeezed together, so this is the only way. Anyway, a new chapter is here, shorter than usual as I told you, but also put up much faster. So please enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**- Do as you're told! -**

Ginny's computer screen suddenly blinked as a message popped up in front of her. Seeing that it was from Harry she read it as quickly as she could, she was sure that she had gotten a new mission. And so she had, the message

read; "Ginny, come to my office now! I've got an exciting challenge for you! ;D", of course, Ginny was already halfway out of her office before reading the full message. Finally something happened.

* * *

She entered Harry's office with a big smile, a smile which quickly faded as she saw that she wasn't the only visitor. "What the hell is _he _doing here Harry? He's just leaving, right?" she said, her voice half pleading, half furious. "No,

actually not…" Harry answered insecurely, not daring to look her in her eyes. "You're on this one together, actually…" "No way, now freaking way… You can't be serious" Ginny said pacing around his office, without knowing what

to do. "You wrote that you had an _exciting _challenge for me, and you put a smiley in the end… a _smiley _Harry! _Malfoy _does NOT equal a _smiley_!" "Oh yes I do." Malfoy couldn't help but interfere. "Just ask my date" he continued,

pointing at a blond model-gorgeous girl waiting outside. Ginny just ignored him, she was more focused on getting Harry into his right mind, there was no way she would work with ferret-boy. Opening her mouth once more to

start a very Molly-like cascade of yelling, Harry just raised his wand and cast a silencio-spell on her. Indignant she sat down on the nearest chair, with no other choice left but to listen, and with Malfoy's silent snickering to piss

her off even more. Harry on the other hand, wasted no time, and started briefing them on the spot.

* * *

"Well, as you both know, Dumbledore's favourite hobby, except for beating the crap out of Voldemort, was to leave all people in the world confused. He rather left some riddles, some half truths, and left the rest up to the person

in question. He wanted us to work things out on our own." Both Ginny and Malfoy nodded as a sign of that they followed so far, Ginny with a smile on her face as she thought of Dumbledore and his "favourite hobby" with both

love and sorrow. She still missed him, even though so many years had passed, and she wasn't the only one, she could see that in Harry's eyes. "Anyway, until recently we thought we had actually managed to crack all his riddles,

but a week ago we were proven wrong. There's a box in his old office, a box which will not open, not move, with inscriptions which we have never seen before and a letter from Dumbledore himself saying; _"I do only want what's_

_best for you. Take an old (somewhat wise) man's advice, listen to your heart, and do not fight it. Let an old man have some fun, and even though the war is over, let us take the hat's advice. It has been right so far. To whomever who finds_

_this, with love, yours truly, Albus Dumbledore."_

* * *

Silence fell across the room. They all knew what their mission was; make Dumbledore happy, solve the riddle, open the box. It sounded like a lot of fun, and an exciting challenge, just as promised. The only unanswered question

was; why Ginny and Malfoy? Ginny who, due to her silencio charm, couldn't ask the question, kicked Malfoy as hard as she could, pointing at Harry, clearly telling him to ask what they both wondered. And, with a tight grip of his

leg, he did; "So, Potter, why we?" "Well, everybody else has failed. Even Hermione." "Ha! Granger failed, I would have given so much to see that!" Malfoy laughed, and directly received another kick from Ginny, this time as a

punishment. "Continue?" Malfoy mumbled, moving his chair further from Ginny. "Why me and the crazy woman?" "Because you are the best this office has. As simple as that." Harry answered as he opened the door and shoved

Malfoy off towards his date. With a last look at Ginny he said; "Don't even bother. I am your boss, it's my decision. Do as you're told!" After having released the silencio spell he had cast on her he walked out of his office, heading

home to Blaise, with a mysterious smile on his face, as if he knew something which he hadn't told them. Stepping into the fire place, he caught Ginny's eyes once more, winked at her and repeated; "You do as you're told!"

* * *

So, there it was? Comment!


End file.
